


Because You're Mine

by allofthepixels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthepixels/pseuds/allofthepixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean probably should have been more suspicious when Cas ushered him toward the bed with a placating hand and a gentle whisper of "let me take care of you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well, this is exactly what it looks like.Ticklish Hip Hickeys are really important. So important. Wow.

Dean probably should’ve been more suspicious when Cas ushered him toward the bed with a placating hand and a gentle whisper of "let me take care of you."

He should’ve known when he was sprawled out, propped up on his elbows, with his lover wedged between his legs or when a slow and careful hand started to rub circles over his abdomen, a press of a stubbly kiss just under his bellybutton. It was going to be a long night. 

He and Cas had played this game before, Cas taking inventory of Dean’s body with this reverence that almost always left Dean breathless and confused, asking why but too grateful to verbalize it. Cas knelt over him, a crude mockery of a genuflection and placed a kiss on each hand and the pulse of each wrist before putting them aside on the bed. A silent request not to move. 

Dean already wanted to wrench his fingers through the sheets, needing something to keep him preoccupied lest he leap over and ravage his boyfriend. 

"You. Are. Beautiful," Dean closed his eyes as Cas’ breath lingered over his neck and collar bone, his words coming between small nips at the sensitive skin. His nose scrunched but he still tried not to move.

He was still hardly used to the sorts of compliments Cas wanted to pay him. 

"What is it about you and," Dean jumped at a change in pressure, hushing back a snort. "the, uh, biting thing?"

“‘Cause you’re mine,” Cas teeth grazed at his clavicle, Dean imagined the skin growing pink with every slide of teeth, tongue and lips. He hissed at a deeper bite and sighed at the soothing swipe of tongue. 

Dean fisted the sheet, hips jutting up toward Cas’ though he wanted to redirect his lips to his own, for just a little while. Cas seemed to realize what Dean wanted and reached his mouth back up to Dean’s, licking inside salaciously. 

Dean moaned, a hand reaching up to graze Cas’ neck and he was quickly but gently reprimanded with a nip to his lower lip as his hand was brought back down to the bed. Kiss ending with a whine.

"Soon," Cas grazed his flushed cheek with the back of his knuckle before resuming his agonizing trek down Dean’s body. "It’ll be worth the wait."

"Wanna feel you," Dean pouted, wrist flexing under Cas’ hold. 

"Then feel me," Cas practically purred, his mouth lapping at Dean’s pectoral, over his tattoo and roaming over his sensitive nipple, eliciting a hiss and an upward seizing motion from his entire upper body. 

"Move along or — Fuck! Cas — make good on all this teasing, angel," Dean’s hips rocked back and forth with every lethal swipe of Cas’ tongue, the patterns sending maddening surges of pleasure through his entire body. 

"My pace, Dean," Cas chastised, but moved himself a bit further, straddling Dean backwards now with his shins pinning his wrists. "But, if you insist."

Dean’s arms flexed against the sudden pressure and his mind caught up with the sensation. Uh oh.

Cas mouthed painfully slow over the bone that jutted out just above the line of Dean’s boxers. Dean didn’t know why but the skin there, the bone, the meatier parts above and below were some of the most annoyingly sensitive parts of his entire body.

It felt amazing, Cas’ mouth, until the graze of teeth came lighter. The first giggle tumbled out and Cas gave a hum of approval without stopping his work. 

"Wah-ay-ay-t," Dean squirmed under his weight as Cas’ hands drew supposed-to-be-soothing circles over his upper thigh and where he could reach on his stomach. "No-ho-ho fahahair."

"I think this is plenty fair," Cas gave a sharper bite to the bone that made Dean gasp. "S’gonna be so pretty tomorrow."

He pecked a tiny kiss right on the bone just to hear another giggle. 

Dean was caught between the torturous sensations that vibrated through his body with every swipe of Cas’ tongue and the soon-to-be painful throbbing between his legs. He not-so-secretly loved Cas’ possessive streak; he loved the way his boyfriend talked about the trails of teeth marks and the fading bruises from long nights necking; he loved the way Cas’ fingers grazed over those spots during the day, casually circling the places he had come to know so well the night before. 

When Dean felt the sensations slow, he took a deep breath, finally.

"One down, one to go," Dean could feel the smile as Cas’ head switched directions, giving the neglected side the same treatment. His head crashed back on the pillow, an exasperated giggle/sigh slipping easily from his lips. 

Yeah, he probably should’ve known it would be a long night.


End file.
